Soulless
by Raised with Fangs
Summary: My body is slipping, but I remain, no matter what, I walk this earth, dead or alive. r&r Plz!
1. slipping

Beep... Beep... Beep. It was annoying, to say the least.

I couldn't make my body do anything, no motion what-so-ever, so it went on.

Beep... Beep... Beep.

I wanted to open my eyes and throw the damned thing at the wall.

Beep... Beep... Beep.

Ugh. Finally someone else lost her patience.

The door slammed open with a edible groan.

"Turn the bloody Alarm clock off goddamn it!" My mother screamed from the door way.

My body didn't flinch as the door slammed, my eyes didn't open as she screamed.

Beep... Beep... Beep. It still hadn't stopped.

I couldn't groan, I couldn't turn, I couldn't move, I was paralyzed.

My heartbeat was decreasingly low. My breathing wasn't even edible by human ears.

My face, my body, I was sure, was obviously pale. All blood frozen against my bones.

"I said turn. it. off!" She continued to scream, unfazed by the fact that I couldn't move.

Air struggled against me, and I was slipping, slipping into a world I knew nothing of.

I couldn't feel the difference when the blankets were thrown off me. I did notice that the beeping stopped.

"Audria?" Mum asked slowly. Her hand rested on my head. Slowly making her fingers reach my neck, for a pulse.

Nothing, My heart was nearly dead, but yet, I stayed on earth, seeing everything, every detail.

"Audria!" Mum mother shrieked. Her hands fluttered over me for a moment before she ran out the room, all the while I followed her. My body lay behind though.

Mum's hands poked around the buttons on our house phone, her voice frantic on the speaker.

Mum was crying, and I wanted to calm her.

My attempts made it less further then it did saving myself from a fall on a flawless cliff.

I tried to hug her, but my body feel through her. I tried to talk to her, but my voice never came, though my mouth moved.

My soul strayed, but my body died. My memories remained, but faded as though I had watched it all through foam.

People showed up, but my body was dead, and my mother grieved.

As an only child, as a strange barer, I was made to walk this earth, dead or alive.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. A happy mood consumes me, yet I write depressing things, how odd. :D**


	2. Darkness

I watched my mother age, all the while my soul remained the seventeen year old it died in.

My mother never stopped grieving, because she still believed I was with her, and it was true, she could feel me.

Her life was a living hell, and that's why, even though I watched her age, she died young.

Forty-six years of age she lived to, and all because I couldn't help her.

I followed her everywhere but outside, I couldn't walk outside without freaking out.

My heart seemed to pick up pace when the door even opened. I shrieked when I first saw what was out there.

Blood and death. Evil of all evil. My soul shook at the sight. I was in hell. For what-ever reason, I do not know.

My mother hung herself, and as I followed, as I watched I couldn't do anything. I tried to help, but my body slipped through her. I clawed at her for all the good it did me.

Now I was alone, in a house I was forbidden, by fear, to leave.

The place was dark. After they found my mother's body, all lights were turned off. the house could never be sold, because everyone knew what happened in the small place, the death of a small family.

My mother wasn't in hell, because she wasn't with me, but where-ever she was, hopefully it's better then where I now am.

I don't eat or drink, I don't sleep, I cannot talk to human's, and I haven't been outside to try a demon.

I sat in a corner, and I rested there, straight face for years straight. I never moved once in five years of sitting in that corner.

I heard a demon talk close to the house. They were going to rampage everything in hell, all the houses. They were looking for someone, a boy nonetheless.

A hunter. The demons were going to burn down this small city, to kill a hunter they cannot find, after there check of rampage through each house.

The Demon next, called the so- called hunter, the 'golden boy'.

They will not find him, I am sure, because they say he was highly trained.

They were going to burn down the city, and I couldn't even find courage to move from my spot.

I remained deserted, I remained in my corner.

They did not rampage my house.


	3. Golden boy

They came. Hour's later.

The door's broke, the window's smashed. Thing's broke through.

Many payed no attention to me, searching for the hunter. Two demon's, however, did notice me.

They held playful smirks as they slowly increased their steps, coming closer to me.

They looked like old perverts you found on the street, looking for available prey. The only problem was that they were not old, they were gorgeous, model gorgeous.

One had long black hair, endless strings hanging from his roots, and dark black depth-less eyes. The other was short blond with the same eyes. No pupils, the had no pupils.

I became very scared as they approached, I had no reason to be in hell, I had done nothing wrong. I was well mannered, and worked well in class, never fought, never argued.

They came too close. I made a run for it.

Someone entered the room, gripping a very angry boy. Golden boy. He hid in my house. He watched amazed as I tried to escape.

My attempts failed after the first five steps. Something pulled me and I was flung, bone shattering, into the opposite wall.

I screamed. My voice was heard, and it was very surprising.

My loud screech made the demon's cover their ears an drop to their knee's.

They hissed at me as I dropped, scratching at the wall, in an attempt at getting away.

My feet pushed me up and I had to take a breath. The demons were still quivering from my scream.

Golden boy stood surprised next to a wall. Out of the grip of demons and out of reach from anything.

He watched me carefully as I ran towards him. He did not shrink away from me, he did not fight when I dropped next to him.

His body shield mine from the demons, from the monsters. They could not move, they were in agony still.

the hunter was more gorgeous then the demons, and protective too. he had short brown hair with bangs that strayed in his blue eyes.

The hunter gripped my arm and pulled me along with him. He made it to the door before I protested.

"No, No, No." I whispered frantically. He stopped to stare at me. Dazed by something unknown to me.

He gripped my arm tighter and tried to yank, he got to response but an immobile body.

I was glued to the floor, I was _not_ going out side.

His arm wrapped around my waist and he lifted me effortlessly from the ground, all the while I objected.

"No, No, No..." I breathed.

"Yes." He simplified before We were both outside.


	4. change

My life shattered then. I may not have lived, but if there was any part of me that still survived, it just went down the drain.

I changed, not emotionally, but physically. Not even pysically as much as just 'different'.

My clothing shifted into a matching dark clothing the 'goldenboy' wore. My hair grew to its original length, and more memories flashed before me, the ones I forgot I had, the ones before the accident. Before the accident that left me wiped of memories. destined to start again.

My weapons, the original ones I always used during these sort of situations grew out of my belt and hung loosely by my side. My green eyes shifted darker and my lips became full.

All through the process the hunter watched, mouth a gap, and a popping sound coming from his throat.

I changed to the hunter I used to be, I was the strongest of hunters, and I was back.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was way too short, but its originally just the change she's going through, it wouldn't feel right to me to start another chapter on the same one that has no purpose towards this one. :D**


	5. weapon

"Whoa!" I shrieked as I looked at myself.

"Understatement." the hunter muttered. I laughed lightly.

"III'm BBBack." I spoke as if I was a ghost, and laughed at my own joke.

The hunter stared at me, and even though his stare was intense, I still managed to notice that the demons were recovering.

"Do you hear them?" I asked golden boy. He shook his head.

"There coming to their senses, it's either time to run, or we fight." I shrugged. The hunter stood thinking.

The demons started moving. They had almost reached the door when I said, "too late."

I spun around with the hunter in lead, taking my right hand over my head and shoulder and grabbed the hilt of my sword, sliding it easily out of its shealth. I tightened my shoulder strap holding together my guns and knives, along with my mini blades and arrows. My back held my sword holder and my bow-n-arrow. My boots held two knives, ginting with ruby holders. My right boot held a mini colt .'45, my leg held straps holding bullets of all kinds, my neck held a pure sliver cross, to hold of both werewolves and vampires. And I'd hate to say it, but my butt, the back of my pants, held a very disant sized magnum.

I faced the door, sword in hand and waited.


	6. vampire

The blond one came first, he was enraged. As were the rest.

The moved with slow grace, enough grace to make one shudder and run, but I held my ground.

Hunter boy held a very cunning gun. I was impressed. The handle was encrusted with aqua gems, the hilt golden.

He held it high and decent, not exaggerating it's beauty.

The black sky darkened slightly and our eyes adjusted while the demons froze for a moment, they were not good with dark things, even though they are apart of hell.

"My my, How are we going to fight now?" I purred to them. Golden boy grinned and his eyes twinkled while I face down my sword. I looked at it's beauty as the demons crashed through the door.

"Better put this away, don't want it to get damaged now." I sighed and put it back in it's shealth as the demons closed in.

"What are you? crazy? What are you going to fight with?" The hunter claimed. I sighed, I really didn't want to pick and use another weapon.

"How 'bout old style combat? I need a healthy dose of that." I shrugged. If the hunter boy thought I was crazy now, he should have seen me when I was alive.

"Your a bloody vampire for crying out loud, not hulk!" The hunter shouted. My eyes lightened and my teeth grew, every piece of material in my mouth was sharp to the core.

"A vampire has it's advantages." I sighed, turning my body towards the hunter and smiled wide even though the demons were not a foot away from me.

"Damn right, but that doesn't mean were invinsible!" he growled.

"Oh, yes it does." I laughed as I threw off the demons.


	7. promise

Demon's, nothing but annoyances.

Vampires were more fun, hell, they were even smarter.

As a vampire myself, I am different. All vampire's are evil in some point or form, it was that simple.

We killed, we tortured, we did everything.

But even so, we were much, much more greater than lower life forms such as demon's.

And this was why I could fight them off so easily.

My fist came in contact with a jaw, and my leg with a shin. Both creatures dropped to the ground, and while they were there, I clenched down my heeled boots and snapped them through their windpipes. They were dead within seconds.

'Golden boy' took care of the last two, and while we were outside, I decided to take a decent look around.

Hell was lighter outside of the house, more light. Even with the light, it still seemed too...hellish. The place was grumbling, a fire of red blowing throughout all buildings. Impossible red smoke covered the sky, forming in deep, ugly patches like clouds.

The town was burning, and seeing as though it's a town, hell or not, something bad was going to happen.

This town was burning to ruins, and when this happened in any dimensional universe, a bad omen would fall upon the human town. Most likely, it would burn to ashes by the end of this semester. I pity this, seeing as though I cannot leave this town, for I had died here.

A sigh escapes my lips and I force the pity creature back in my body. My clothing changes back to the mopping, destruction they had been. My hair and face return to the look they had been, and without thinking, I make my way over to a log and sit down on it.

"You cannot leave." The boy stated. He didn't seem happy about that. "You died?"

I nodded.

"Not only was this my death place, but if I do leave, they will follow." I spoke.

"But if you leave, you'll have a better chance of _surviving._" He spoke. I look at him. Is he stupid or mentally challenged?

"_They _will follow," I start. "If one of their blood leaves the premises of which they died, then not only will this be just hell, literally _all _hell will break loose. As a desendent of _Tamara de' adela Adorabella_, this is the blood promise made by all of it's seven princesses. I cannot break it." I spoke grimly.

"To hell with promises." He spoke.

"Hun, we're already there." I laugh. He stares at me.

"How the hell can you be so calm at a time like this?" He hisses.

"Again with the hell!" I state. "I had, you know, died once." then add under my breath. "and felt absolutley every part of it."

"Like I said, to hell with promises, especially one made thousands of years ago."

"Boy, _I_ myself and _I_, are thousands of years old." I laugh.

"Yeah? So am I, so who cares about one stupid promise that could have been broken years ago. Get up, we're leaving." and with his final word and my surprise, he transported us out of there.

* * *

**OHHHH what's ganna happen now, who knows? I know I don't :D**


End file.
